A New Life
by eccentricPyrotechnic
Summary: OCs are in this story. M for Violence. Evelyn has a secret, but she doesnt tell anyone. Besides her abusive father, she is...Special as she puts it. But will she be able to tell anyone before the game gets her? Karkat is new to the area. He is woken by his neighbor's screams. after a terrible nights rest, he ignores her cries. Can he save her, or only join her in the game?
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first story, but I welcome constructive cirtism(that spelling... e_e). i try to edit before i upload, so if you find anything, just tell me :)**

The night air was brisk, chilling me to the bones, as the moon rose to the east. It was almost time for me to go out. I looked out the open window to the trees behind my apartment. I turn back to my room, the simple room consists of a bed and a dresser. The only light is from the window that takes up one side of the room. I went over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer quietly. Glancing at the door that I knew was locked, I opened the false bottom of the drawer. Under the drawer is a stack of clothes. You might be asking why im being so secretive about what it is, honestly I don't know myself. Its been too long since this actually happened to still dread the people who tortured me. The night air spoke to me, drawing me to the window yet again. The clothes in the false bottomed drawer hid my secret, my only sanity. and now, I was going to leave, leave him and his stupid promises of safety. Then I heard a sound. I quickly put my clothes and precious object back in their hiding place, closing it off. He unlocked my room as I shut the drawer. Tomorrow's another night, I'll escape this hell then.

At the time though, I didn't know that tomorrow wouldn't be the same, but an all together start of yet another nightmarish part of my life.

Chapter One  
"Get up you worthless waste of space!" I hear my father yell at my door, banging it loudly. I get up from my bed and make it, to avoid his plight. My father is very… possessive… and wants things the way he wants them, or else. I dress in a black long-sleeve shirt and black jeans. I pull out of the pocket my only mirror, or a sliver of one at least. I use it to try and fix my long black hair. I give up after a little time passes and put it into a braid. It still reaches my calves braided, so i take it out and braid it more intricately, so it only reaches the small of my back.  
"Hurry up Eve, you have to go to school!" he yells, rattling the door then unlocking it. I grab my backpack (black of course) and start towards the front door, hoping I can leave before he can get to me. I see his shadow and know I'm screwed. He grabs me by my hair and flings me across the room. I slam into the island in the kitchen/dining room. my head flings back and I feel blood start to slowly drip through my hair. good thing its dark like my hair I think to myself. He lumbers over and grabs my shoulder, lifting me up by it. I stare right into his eyes, the brilliant blue like sapphires against his milky white skin.  
"You know the punishment for sneaking around Eve, you deserve this." he says calmly, and then knees my stomach, making me double over as much as I can with him holding onto me. he keeps hitting me, more than usual, but eventually gets bored and drops me. I take the limited composure I have and suck down the pain, quickly sprinting for the door. I barely make it out the door before he comes after me, yelling at me as I run down the hall of the apartment complex. I jump through the center of the stairs, rolling as I hit the bottom of the three flights I fall. I run towards the door, barely avoiding a teen loitering in the lobby.  
"Watch where you're going fuckass!" he yells after me, but I ignore him, focusing on getting to the school before I run out of adrenaline. As I reach the school I start to slow down a little bit. I go over to a tree that sits in front of the school and reach into its roots, producing a flip phone. I bought this with money from my friends before I moved here, but my father tried to take it from me, so I hide it at the school. I flip it open and see that I have gotten a couple messages from my best friend, one of the only ones that messages me.  
torrentialStargazer started trolling eccentricPyrotechnic at 4:17  
TS: Y0 (Yo)  
TS: 3v3? (Eve?)  
TS:3v3, th59 59nt funny, r39p0nd. (Eve, this isn't funny, respond)  
TS: 5t9 fr5265ng *6* 5n th3 70rn5n4, u9u1lly th3r3 by n0w. (its fricking 6 in the morning, usually there by now)  
TS: R39P0ND N0W! (RESPOND NOW)  
EP: dude, cal/\/\ do\/\/n, i had to deal \/\/ith /\/\y dad. usually you dont get riled up like this, so/\/\ething \/\/rong?  
TS:...  
TS: N0th5n49 up, 5 4u399 5 w19 1 l5ttl3 w0rr53d. (Nothing's up, i guess i was a little worried)  
EP: …  
EP: did you have a bad drea/\/\?  
EP: \/\/hen \/\/as the last ti/\/\e you slept?  
TS: …  
TS: d0nt w1nt t0 t1l6 1b0ut 5t.(Dont want to talk about it.)  
EP: schools about to start, i have to get to class.  
EP: i/\/\ fine3, so just \/\/orry about yourself  
EP: hugs!  
TS: hugs  
torrentialStargazer ceased trolling eccentricPyrotechnic at 7:26  
I exit out of the messenger, wondering why he was so open. Al, or Alex, is usually not one to start chats. But usually I am there at six, messaging him until school. Teens have started filing into the school and I notice the guy I almost ran into this morning walking towards my tree, obviously walking aimlessly and not paying attention. His headphones are gray, like the rest of his clothes. Gray hoodie, gray jeans, gray shoes, and he's coming towards me. I try to get up, but I suddenly feel really dizzy and I grab onto the tree trunk. My head is pounding, and I remember my head injury. I feel the back of my head and find both dried and new blood. I hope it isn't noticeable. I try to take a step only to fall into the guy.  
"What the..." He starts, catching me awkwardly.  
"Sorry." I say quickly, pushing away from him and trying to get inside the school.  
"Hey." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I wince away. I grab onto the wall as soon as I get into the school, barely able to see anything. I follow the wall to my first class, and I plop into my seat. I lay my head onto the desk and wait for class to end. But before the class even starts I feel a tap on my hand. I look up and see my only other friend, Zeke, looking down at me, concern all over his face.  
'You okay EP?' He signs to me. He is mute, so he signs instead of talking.  
"Fine Z, I'm just fine..." I start to say, but he prods the back of my head. "Owww!" I yell as quietly as possible, ripping his hand away, but seeing fresh blood on his fingers. He stares at his fingers for a second then grabs my arm and pulls me up to him, holding me up when I almost fall again.  
"Shit." I say, trying to stand on my own. Then the teacher comes in.  
"Good morning class, today we are... Mr. Dausawn, why are you standing?" She asks, taking a seat at her desk.  
'Nurse.' He signs to her.  
"Why?" She asks angrily.  
'She's hurt, needs help now.' He replies. She is about to question him again but the door opens and none other than the guy is there. He walks in silently but looks at me once the door shuts. My eyes are telling him to ignore me but I want him to help. He just feels safe to me for some reason. He drops his book bag and rushes over to me.  
"Is she alright?" He asks Zeke.  
'No.' He replies, shaking his head when the guy looks confused.  
"I'll help." He says, putting his arm around my waist and supporting me on the other side.  
"Hey teach, she's hurt." The guy says.  
"Is she bleeding?" The teacher asks. What the hell is wrong with her!  
"Yeah she's fucking bleeding asswipe, we are taking her to the goddamn nurse before she bleeds out!" He yells, silencing the room. They quickly manuver me out of the room and I collapse. I grab my head and I feel someone with me.  
"Shit shit shit... Hey, can you get the nurse? If I don't keep her head up she'll bleed out." I feel footsteps retreating. I feel a light slap on my face and my eyes shoot open. He is staring down at me, concern and confusion written in bold in his eyes.  
"Talk to me, tell me something." He says to me.  
"Name Lynn." I say, but it really hurts to move my jaw at all now.  
"Good, hi Lynn, my name is Karkat, Karkat Vantas. I just moved into your apartment complex I think. I heard your dad yelling at you, and I heard a crash, but I didn't investigate. I should have, and I'm fucking sorry." He says. I see tears, or maybe that's my imagination.  
"Tell me something else, and stay awake." He says, picking me up and holding me a little closer.  
"Special..." I say, but I can't get the rest out. Someone needs to know if I'm gonna die.  
"Special what? What's special Lynn?" He says and I feel footsteps running down the hall.  
"...Me." I say, barely making a sound. He holds me closer and keeps telling me to stay awake. Others try to approach me, but he yells and their blurry forms dissipate. He even tries to fight the ER people, but eventually they pull him away. I reach out my hand for him, for his warmth, but I can't grab him. I start to drift off... Feeling nothing... Hearing nothing...

**Not that long, but hopefully good :) Karkat is emotional, but that will be explained later... R,R,+R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Got this one done... Poor Karkat... **

Chapter 2  
Karkat's POV  
I shoot up, hearing a loud screaming and a crash beside me. I haven't gotten enough goddamn sleep to be doing this. I look at the clock, 5:45. So I got about an hour and a half. My adrenaline is running out, forcing me to get up and face the day. I quickly dress and run a hand through my ashy black hair. Good enough. I grab an apple, my book bag, a gray hoodie and put on my shoes. I lock the apartment behind me and jog down the stairs, not wanting to miss my brother. My brother Kankri goes to Skaia University, usually referred to as Skaia Uni. Since it's my first day he said he would pick me up. I loiter in the lobby, waiting for is red truck to appear. Just as I see it, a girl with a braid runs past me, slamming into my shoulder.  
"Watch where you're going fuckass!" I yell on instinct. She just keeps running, her black hair up in a braid that looks really complex and is still long. In all black too, but the top part of her shirt is wet, she must have showered... Or did she?  
"Come back here you bitch, I wasn't done with you!" I hear from the stairs, and a heavyset man lumbers into the lobby, yelling at the girls retreating form. I head out to Kankri's car, which has been sitting there throughout this whole ordeal.  
"Hey Kan..."  
"Did you see that girl?" He asks me before I can finish greeting him.  
"Yeah, she ran into me as she went..."  
"She was running from him, the guy in the doorway." He states, cutting me off again.  
"Why do you think..."  
"Because that's how we ran from dad." He says softly, obviously bringing up memories that were unwanted. I put a hand on his shoulder. He turns to look at me.  
"Don't let her end up like us. Be her friend, okay Kat?" He says, looking down at me with reddish brown eyes.  
My father was abusive, and Kankri tried to take most of the hits, and that lead down a path I'd rather not take before school.  
"I will."  
"You promise?"  
"Yes."  
We pull up to the school about ten minutes later. I see the girl leaning up against a tree, using a flip phone. I put on my headphones, acting aimless as I can. I feel a tap at my shoulder. Kankri is looking at me.  
"Try not to make too many enemies the first day, okay?" He says jokingly.  
"Nope." I jokingly reply.  
"Be safe Kat."  
"Be safe Kan." And with that he pulls away from the school. I slowly start towards the girl, taking my time so she'll notice me. She hasn't looked up once, and I'm almost to her. Then she notices me, and starts to get up, but falls into the tree. I start over to her, and I see her check the back of her head. She starts walking, only to fall into me. Then I see the back of her head, which is covered with a mixture of black hair, dried and wet blood.  
"What the..." I start, but she pushes away from me faster than someone with that severe of an injury should be able to. I lose her in the crowd of people entering the school. I'll have to try and find her later. I need my schedule.  
After retrieving my schedule, I head to my first class, Geometry. I open the door and see the teacher staring daggers at the girl from the morning, who is leaning on another tall lanky guy. I immediately drop my book bag and look at the guy.  
"Is she alright?" I ask quickly. He snaps one of his hands down, I guess it's no? He shakes his head when he sees I'm clueless.  
"I'll help." I say, sorta of commanding. I wrap my hand around her waist and wrap her arm on my shoulders.  
"Hey Teach, she's hurt." I say to the teacher.  
"Is she bleeding?" The teacher asks. What the fuck?  
"Yeah she's bleeding asswipe, we are taking her to the goddamn nurse before she bleeds out!" I yell, silencing the room. I help the guy get her out the door, but then she completely collapses. We help control her fall, but can't stop it. I immediately start raising her head above her heart, so she won't bleed as fast.  
Shit shit shit... Can you get the nurse? If I don't keep her head up, she'll bleed out." I say to the guy. He nods, running in the general direction of the office. I look down at her, and see her eyes are closed. I lightly slap her and her eyes shoot open. She's scared, I can feel her heart racing. I need to calm her down somehow.  
"Talk to me, tell me something." I say, trying to distract her.  
"Name...Lynn." She says. Good, she can still vocalize.  
"Good, hi Lynn, my name is Karkat, Karkat Vantas. I just moved into your apartment complex I think. I heard your dad yelling at you and a crash, but I didn't investigate." I feel tears coming without warrant, accompanied by memories that I hoped would stay locked up in my mind. The abuse, the torture, what he did to Kankri...  
"I should have, and I'm fucking sorry." I finish, hoping she doesn't notice my tears.  
"Tell me something else and stay awake." I say, seeing her eyes drift.  
"Special..." She says, but I can't make out anything else.  
"Special what? What's special Lynn?" I ask desperately, seeing her start to fade.  
"...me." She says, and her eyes shut.  
"Lynn...LYNN!" Shit, she's going.  
"Listen to me Lynn, open your eyes, stay awake." I feel a hand on my shoulder. It's the tall guy from before. I hear an ambulance too, and kids are peeking out of doors seeing what the yelling is about. Some even try to approach with their phone cameras.  
"Get away from her!" I yell, scaring the students away. Then I see the paramedics coming. I pushed them away too, and eventually the tall guy pulled me away. This was my fault, she wouldn't be like this if he had investigated the sound. She would be okay if he didn't tune it out, like he did for Kankri every time dad got angry. I started tearing up again. And I fought him. She needs me, Kankri told me to protect her. He holds me in a bear hug. He starts moving his hands, I guess it's sign language. I look up at him, confused.  
'Calm down. I'll talk to them.' He mouths. I guess he's mute. He brings me over to one of the drivers.  
'Can he ride with?' He mouths. The driver looks from me to him.  
"What's the relationship?" He asks.  
'Best friend and boyfriend.' He mouths. Boyfriend?  
"Alright, you can ride in the front with me. You can accompany her in the back." He points to me for the back. I quickly get into the back, and I see her hand is outstretched. I quickly grab it but it falls limp.  
"We're losing her!" A paramedic yells. They start up the electric pads and shock her.  
"We have her. We need..." They start listing a lot of shots. I try to follow along with what their saying, and I grab them things with the hand that isn't holding onto hers. When we arrive at the hospital, they push her into the ER and the guy holds me back.  
"Why did you do that for me?" I ask him.  
'I saw fear and knowledge in your eyes. This sorta thing has happened before.' He says, and I touch the scar on my stomach, the one father gave me.  
"We'll just have to hope that she recovers." I say without thinking. "What's your name?"  
"Zeke."  
"It's nice to meet you Zeke." I say, and then the waterworks come. He hold onto my shoulders, tears in his eyes too. We just sit there for a while, holding each other together.  
"Mr. Yangin?" I hear a voice call. Zeke taps my shoulder twice. That's us.  
"Mr. Yangin isn't here, we are though." I say to the nurse.  
"We contacted Mr. Yangin..."  
"He's the one that inflicted those wounds, so I don't think he's going to come." I say. She just stares at me blankly.  
"That doesn't matter right now, what about Lynn?" I ask her. Her head shakes slowly, and I assume the worst.  
"She is alive and stable..." She starts and my heart leaps. She's going to be okay...  
"But she's in a coma." The nurse finishes. My heart drops to the floor, as do I. Zeke looks at me, concerned. I didn't protect her...  
"And your guardians are here." She adds, and I see Kankri out of the corner of my eye. He rushes over to me.  
"Kat?" I don't respond.  
"KitKat, say something."  
"Karkat please, talk to me."  
"I failed again." I say lowly.  
"What?"  
"I failed you, and now I failed her too." He looks at me and sighs, holding me close.  
"You didn't understand then Kat..."  
"I should have! I should have now, and I didn't. I heard the yelling and the crash, hell they were right best to my goddamn room. What did I do? I ignored the noises, I didn't help her. If I had stopped her running, then she might not be in a fucking coma now! I'm just as bad as dad..."  
Slap.  
Kankri slapped me right across the face. It stings a little bit, but I deserved it.  
"Don't you ever say that you're like father, ever." Kankri says darkly. I look at him and he's crying. I hug him hard.  
"I'm sorry Kanny, I didn't mean to. Fuck, I just..." He leads me slowly to a chair, calming me on the way. As soon as I sit his head is on top of mine, something he has always done to calm me down.  
"She'll wake up, I know it." I say, feeling more and more tired by the minute.  
"You need some sleep Kat, I'm right here." He says. He puts his arm around my torso as I drift off.

**Well, Karkat's past is not much of a mystery, but what did their father do to Kankri? RR+R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys, I'm back with another chappie. Hope you enjoy! Trigger warning: Minor sexual harassment and Violence, don't like don't read.

Chapter 3

Karkat's POV

It's been a month. She's been a coma for a month. I've been going and spending time with her everyday after school, but today is different. My two friends beside Zeke are coming with me, and the police are going after her father.

"Hey my miraculous brother, what the motherfuck is up with you today? You barely got your focus on in class." My tall high friend comments. That would be Gamzee Makara.

"I implore you not to use such rude language right now, I would rather continue our nice walk to the hospital to meet his friend." And that is Kanaya Maryam. Elegant and also tall. Why are all my friends taller than me? But Lynn wasn't...

"Karkat, this is the hospital, correct?" Kanaya asks. I had almost walked past it.

"Uhhh, yeah, this is it." I say awkwardly. I shift my backpack on my shoulder.

"Hey, no need to be all up and nervous motherfucker." Gamzee says.

"Fuck you ya high clown." I reply. We enter the hospital and head to the coma patients area. Room 413, her room, is the last one on the right. I cautiously open the door, hoping for some change, but none had happened. The steady beat of he heart didn't falter, her breaths are the same, and her eyes remain shut. Sighing, I open the door all the way.

"Gamzee, Kanaya, meet Evelyn Yangin." I say, ushering them in.

"Hey Eve-sis, sure nice to all up and finally meet you."

"Salutations Evelyn."

"You can pull up a chair. She won't mind." I say, sitting in my regular chair after setting my bookbag down. They each grab a seat in one of the other three chairs, leaving the middle one empty.

"So... What do you do here?" Kanaya asks.

"I talk to her, hold her hand, do my homework... Sometimes I fall asleep here and Kankri has to come in and wake me." I say, pulling out my homework before slipping my right hand into Lynn's left.

"Usually I call her Lynn. That's what she told me when I was trying to keep her awake." I add before flipping open my math homework and starting the first problem.

"Whoa dude, you ain't using your writing hand." Gamzee says, looking at my writing.

"I'm ambidextrous, so I can use either hand." I reply.

"That's a motherfucking miracle my brother."

"Gamzee, I suggest that you begin your homework as well, we don't want you falling behind again in English."

"Oh, right. I'll get my focus on." They are silently doing their homework as I finish mine. Looking at the clock, I see that it's been an hour and a half. Kankri usually comes about now with some food. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in Kan." I say, and Kankri walks in, bearing some food in brown sacks.

"Hey Kat, any change?"

"No."

"Hello... Mr. Vantas?" Kanaya asks.

"No, I'm his older brother, not father. I'm Kankri Vantas." He replies quickly, but I see him flinch at what she said.

"Oh... I apologize for the mix up Kankri." Kanaya replies.

"Hey Kan-bro, Kar-bro and Kan-sis and I have been getting our study on while we sit with Eve-sis." Gamzee interjects. Kankri looks at me, confused.

"He takes some getting used to Kan." I tell him. He nods and hands me a bag.

"I made you guys some food. You have got to keep your brains fed if you're working them hard with homework." He says, passing the other two bags out to Kanaya and Gamzee.

"This smells motherfucking miraculous Kan-bro, what is it?" Gamzee asks.

"It's my rendition of chicken and broccoli. It's actually quite good I believe, but you can be the judge of that." He says. We all dig in, Kanaya and I using chopsticks while Gamzee uses a fork. Kankri leaves after we compliment his food, saying he has to get back to work. He works in a restaurant, so he goes from college to work most of the time. After I finish eating I bid farewell to my friends, telling I'm going to stay longer today. They exit after they finish eating, Gamzee proclaiming that he will make sure Kanaya gets home. After they exit I wait a minute, then I lock the door. The police should be going after her father tonight, and I asked them if I could stay with Lynn so if he comes for her I can protect her. They agreed as long as I lock the door and a guard is posted at the door. I brush one of her bangs out of her face. They had to cut off the hair around the wound, but most of it was spared. She has a two inch by four inch spot where her hair is missing on the back of her head, but the the rest is there. Her hair is longer than she is, reaching a couple inches past her feet. It's really odd, seeing it so short in the braid to have it come out to be extremely long. Back on topic though, long term problems. They think that she won't have any major problems with her breathing or other organs, but it hit close to one something or other, which might limit or possibly have her lose all motion in her legs. They said something about anotronics, but I'd rather see if she needs them first. I hear a knock at the door, and I look out the peephole. It's a female nurse. I open the door and let her in.

"Hello, I'm here to check up on Mrs. Evelyn Yangin." She greets, setting up her blood pressure cuff around Lynn's arm. I shut the door and lock it again. She finishes her check-up and heads for the door. Before she opens it, she turns and loos at me.

"I am truly sorry that this happened to your friend, and I hope she wakes soon." She says.

"Thank you, I know that she appreciates everything you guys are doing." I say back, not cursing once. She nods and opens the door after unlocking it. Then I hear a gunshot. And the nurse falls. I drag her body inside the door, seeing Lynn's father's angry face rushing at the door. I quickly shut the door and lock it.

"Open the door you whore, and get away from my daughter!" He yells, slamming into the door. I quickly reach for my backpack, grabbing out my sickles. I've been training with these ever since we got away from our father. Their metal is pure black and the handle is silver. It's to confuse experienced fighters, so they look for the handle, not the blade. I hold them up, and then I hear a whimper from the nurse. I curse and grab a roll of gauze from the cupboard.

"What the hell just happened?" She asks me as he slams on the door again.

"He's after Lynn, his daughter." I say. "Where did he hit?" I ask her. She points to her right forearm. I quickly wrap it and tell her to get in the bathroom so she can hopefully not be hurt anymore. She goes in and I lock the door from the outside. Just as I do that, the main door breaks in, with her father coming in after. I stand in front of Lynn's bed, blocking him from her. As he rights himself, I see his blue eyes. They are just like my dad's.

"Hey Kid, I don't want to hurt ya..." He says, pointing a gun at my head. "...but I will, so I suggest ya move." He says, laughing.

"No can do asswipe, I've decided that I won't let anyone else hurt her, especially filthy trash like fucking you." I tell him calmly. He throws his head back in laughter, putting me into action. I knock the gun out of his hand with my left sickle, twisting it but not cutting him. He looks at me in shock, and dives for the gun. I kick it out the door, way out of his or my reach. He growls and tosses himself at me. I try to dodge him, but his colossal body makes it impossible. He lands on me, knocking the wind out of me. I try to wriggle out from underneath him, but I can't. My sickles were knocked out of my hands, and oh god he has a knife.

"I told you this wouldn't end well for you if you didn't let me through." I reach for the closest sickle while he speaks. "Give in to me." He says, and he strokes down my stomach. What the everloving fuck is he doing?!

"Ken told me that when he had fun with Kankri he was good, but I think you'll be better." I pause, not believing what I'm hearing.

"You knew our dad?" I ask shakily.

"Of course, I was his best friend until you took him away from me." He says, and I shudder. He gets down to the top of my pants, and undoes the first button. I reach desperately for my sickle and grab it as he grabs the zipper. I slash his face and dig the sickle into the floor, letting me use it to get out from under him. He screams once the pain registers. I hear security coming, and I hold my sickle up in defense. He comes at me as they reach the room, and grabs me.

"You'll regret this punk." He says, grabbing my arm. "Starting now." He cuts into my left arm, long and hard. I don't make a sound, not giving him the pleasure of my scream. I drop to the ground and kick his knees out from under him. He barely wobbles as security grab him. He cuts one and runs. For a fat dude, he's fast. I hold pressure on my arm, the wound gushing blood from how deep he cut it. The security chases after him and I unlock the bathroom door to let the nurse out.

"It's safe now." I say, still holding pressure over my wound. The cut is right above my elbow, about two inches above it and is perpendicular to the crease of my elbow. It bleeds through my hand and I'm getting really dizzy really fast. I see two faces rush into the room, Kankri and Gamzee. Gamzee probably wanted to check in on me. The nurse starts working on my arm but I'm bleeding too fast. Gamzee gets a gurney at some point and I pass out as he picks me up to put me on it. The worst part of it all... I guess that would be not feeling the rest of my arm.

Oooooh, suspense! See ya next chapter. RR + R


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, does anyone read this? Double update, this one's first. :) Enjoy**

Chapter 4  
Karkat's POV  
It's been almost two weeks since Ken attacked me. We finally gave up on the lower half of my left arm. He severed the main nerves that make me able to feel it and my bicep was almost completely severed. They amputated it yesterday, and I'm getting an anotronic arm today. I guess I should explain what anotronics are. Anotronics are limbs and organs made from a mixture of metals and plastics and something else. There are wires that simulate nerves and tubes that simulate veins and arteries. And they work. The people that developed them are quadrillionares, and still keep trying to improve them and make them more affordable for everyone. They made mine and are giving it to me free, because of the situation I was in. They are also now paying for Evelyn's hospital bills and planning on helping her throughout her school career and giving her a home. The person that put this all in motion was the CEO of Anotronics, Zydira Varian. She also is helping Kankri and I, since Kankri won custody of me three months ago. Gamzee has come to see me everyday, and Kanaya comes almost as much, but she has her sister to take care of as well. Zydira enters the room, closing it behind her.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Karkat? It will be painful and you can't take painkillers for the next week." She informs me. I nod.  
"I'll fucking survive, and I need to protect her, how can I do that without both arms?" I ask, and she chuckles lightly.  
"You really care for her, don't you?"  
"No, I just want to keep my promise to my brother." I retort angrily, but I know that I'm lying, and so does she. I've grown attached to Lynn over the past month and a half. I really want her to wake up, so I can be with her.  
"Let's get this shit over with Zydira." I say, sitting up and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I get up and follow Zydira to the operating room. As I lay down on the bed I feel the nub where my elbow is. Zydira looks at me.  
"I'm fucking ready whenever you guys are." I say, lying back on the operating table. They put a mask over me and I'm gone.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

I wake up in terrible pain. My left arm feels like it got drove over by a 18 wheeler, and then it backed up over it. I know that I wanted this, but I really wish I had some painkillers right now. Zydira comes in and looks at me.  
"You okay Karkat?" She asks, and I grunt.  
"Yeah, it hurts, but I'm fine." I reply, sitting up carefully to avoid further pain. I see the anotronic arm for the first time. It looks almost real, with the exception of where it meets my elbow. I poke it, testing if I can feel it. A shock of pain jolts through my arm and I wince. That really wasn't a good idea.  
"Try moving your fingers." Zydira says, and I comply. It takes a minute to get them to move at all, but once I do it's all natural again. She helps me move my arm so it's less painful while I sleep, saying that she'll work with me more tomorrow, and I drift off.

This is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line this is a line

Over the next couple of days I worked with Zydira and surprisingly Gamzee with getting the motion of my new arm. It felt funny, wrong, but at least there's something there. Finally a week passes and I can take painkillers again. I don't think I ever loved them more. I have returned to school as well, and Kanaya is coming by the hospital to help me catch up. The door to Lynn's room (now replaced) opens to reveal Kanaya and her little sister Aradia.  
"Hello Karkat, this is Aradia, my younger sister." Kanaya introduces. Aradia is probably two or three years younger than Kanaya, and has really long wavy brown hair.  
"Hey Aradia." I say, kneeling down to look at her.  
"Hello, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She replies.  
"Karkat, I suggest that we begin with your math work." Kanaya says, sitting next to me. Today is my first day trying to write with the anotronic arm. I hold the pencil fine, but it takes some time to actually try writing, and I sucked. After an hour of gentle help and muttered curses I flipped the work over, spilling everything.  
"FUCK!" I yelled, almost crying out.  
"Karkat, we are getting the hang of it..."  
"This isn't fucking working Kanaya, it's not going to. The use of my left hand as a writing arm is fucking useless..."  
"Karkat..."  
"I'll never draw with it again. WHY THE HOLY HELL DOES SHIT HAPPEN TO MY FUCKING FAMILY!" I yell in despair. My left arm was my primary drawing arm.  
"KARKAT!" Kanaya yells at me, an I snap my head to look at her. Aradia is sitting under one of the chairs with her hands over her ears and Kanaya is glaring at me. I see the mess I've caused with my rampage, books and papers everywhere and a hole in the wall. When did I punch the wall? A nurse comes rushing in, a needle probably filled with sedative in her hand. Kanaya dismisses her as I kneel on the floor. I bang the floor with my fists, making a spiral of cracks across the floor from my new arm. I move to sitting on my butt, and I bury my face in my knees. I feel a hand on my shoulder.  
"Calm down Karkat, everything has it's hardships that one must face. This is one of many, but I believe that you can pull through and succeed. Getting your arm back was the first step, now we just have to work slowly towards the next goal, alright?" Kanaya says, and tears stream down my face.  
"I'm sorr..."  
"Don't apologize, let's pick this up tomorrow. I have to take Aradia home before 7." She states, and I feel her stand. Eventually after some shuffling of papers and gathering of things, they both left. I felt bad for causing a racket and a mess, but it was just so frustrating and painfully true...  
"Kat, what happened?" Kankri as he opens the door to the mess. I look up at him and he sees me.  
"I can't draw Kan... I can't do it..."  
"Well we can work on it again Kat, like we did before." Kankri says, sitting down next to me. I bury my head in my knees again.  
"That was the only thing going for me, for college, for life. What if..." I pause, an intense quiet fills the room. "What if I can't finish the picture?" I say, and then I feel a warm, snugly red sweater come over me. It's Kankris. He hasn't taken it off in front of anyone since dad...  
"We'll work through it Kat, together." He says, and I feel his arm around me.  
"Now, I know that you haven't been able to see Lynn for the past couple weeks, and I have been, so since we look basically alike I thought that you might want to steal my sweater and see her tonight." I hear him say, pulling away and standing I guess.  
"I'll stay in here until you get back." He says. I'm shocked. I quickly stand, pulling it over me completely and it's way too big, like it is on Kankri. I look to Kankri to thank him, but I see what he's been hiding under the sweater.  
"Wow, I never would've guessed this for you Kan." I say, but he cuts me off curtly.  
"Go, visiting hours are almost up." He says, and I nod, rushing for the door. I make it to her room with no time to spare, and I dash in. I shut the door quietly, and go over to her. The door is metal now, as is the frame around it, so it makes a click as it shuts.  
"Lynn..." I say, grasping her hand with my right. "I'm so sorry I haven't been around for a while. It's been a month, three weeks, and three days since you came in. A lot has happened in the past month, but know that your father is on the run, and you'll never be hurt by him again. This I promise you. I have to go to my..." I almost slip and say my room, but that would show I was here not to see her. "...I have to go home, so I hope you rest well and wake in the morning." I tell her, knowing that she probably doesn't even hear me. I turn, but then turn back. I lean in towards her face and place a soft kiss on her forehead.  
"Come out of this soon Lynn, I want to know you." I whisper in her ear, and then quickly abscond out of the room. Walking back to my room, I have a tear in my eye. She seemed like a really nice girl, and I want to know her. To be completely honest, I think I'm in love with her, but what do I know about love? I've been molested by a friend of my fathers and my brothers only relationship fell through.  
After bidding Kankri good night and his departure, I plan for some sleep, but am woken from it by my phone buzzing.  
"Ughh, Gamzee if this is you I swear to god..." I say groggily, reaching my phone out of my pocket. I unlock it, and I see a notification from my Trollian app. I open it, cursing Gamzee's name, but see that it's not him.  
torrentialStargazer began trolling carcinoGenecicist at 1:13am  
TS: (yo, CG, this is a friend of Evelyn Yangin. I know that we aren't supposed to use actual names on here, but please respond.)  
CG: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LYNN?  
TS: (so you know her, right?)  
CG: I DIDNT SAY THAT  
TS: (you implied it. The only thing that I want to ask is...)  
TS: (is she alright? And are you? I heard they busted her father, but the bastard got away..)  
CG: ...  
CG: SHE'S FINE, IM FINE, NOW TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW HER  
TS: (...I was her first friend, and you're lying. She hasn't answered her phone for almost two months)  
TS: (tell me what happened)  
CG: ...  
TS: (please, I'm worried about her, but she never told me where she moved, so I couldn't investigate myself.)  
CG: ...  
CG: ILL TELL YOU THAT SHE IS IN A COMA, AND THAT SHES IN THE US, BUT IF YOU COME TO HURT HER  
CG: I *SWEAR* THAT I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS  
TS: (I won't hurt her dude, and you said the US)  
CG: ...YEAH, IS THAT A PROBLEM?  
TS: ...  
TS: (the asshole took her to the US! Fuck)  
CG: YOU ARENT FROM THE STATES?  
TS: (no, I'm in India now. We met in Australia a couple years back)  
TS: (now I have to go, I have a journey to make. I'll be there in about a week or so I guess. Thank you for the information, and keep her safe. Her father can get... Ugly.)  
CG: I KNOW THAT, I HOPE I MADE THE RIGHT DECISION TRUSTING YOU TS  
TS: Alexei Wasser, I'm almost 18 and I care deeply for my friends. I was born in Germany but my dad moves us a lot. I barely ever sleep and enjoy reading and watching the stars. That's me in two sentences. I also hate talking. I have to go now.  
CG: FINE  
CG: Karkat Vantas, 16 and I moved here almost two months. I woke up and made one of the many worst mistakes of my life and ignored what abuse I heard from my room. Born in Florida but moved around when I was eight on in foster homes. Finally reunited with my brother three months ago, live with my older brother and I barely leave Lynns side. Don't make lots of friends, don't sleep normally and I enjoy drawing.  
CG: Happy?  
TS: (thanks, and take care of her)  
torrentialStargazer ceased trolling carcinoGenetocist at 1:41am  
I lock my phone and put it on the table next to the bed. First task for tomorrow, figure out who the hell Alexei Wasser is, and if he's a threat, now though is sleep. I drift off to a dream wherein I die, but this one is much more realistic than the others. There isn't just faceless people this time, Kankri, Zydira,Gamzee, Kanaya, and Lynn all made an appearance. And my greatest fear finally found its way back to me, leaving me awake and drenched in my own sweat at three in the morning.  
"Fuck."

**Well, that happened. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Im here! Sorry for super short chapter, but I had to cut it off there. ;) carry on.**

Evelyn's POV

I drift into and out of consciousness sometimes seeing colors blurring around me, sometimes hearing things that don't make sense. Then there was blackness, and beeping. Sometimes I heard muffled sounds, sometimes a hand in mine. The voices started to get clearer, easier to figure out who's who. There was one that I remember clearly though, and that was Karkat. He came every day I guess from all the time his hand was in mine. I don't understand why he was always there though, maybe he felt guilty about that morning, I can't be sure. I hear him talk sometimes too. He tells me things about himself, his family, school, and how Zeke is. He said that Zeke hasn't come much, but he has a job and school. He said I was in a coma, and that they tried to arrest my dad, but he ran. I wish that I could tell him that it's okay, that I'm fine, but I can't. I'm a prisoner of my own body. Sometimes I hear a friend or two of his there too, consoling him as he sat beside me. One of them has a really gruff voice, and one has a sweet voice. I hear his brother a lot too. They talk to me too, when Karkat has to get more coffee and stuff, and tell me how he's doing. They say that he's been deteriorating slowly, but hope for my recovery. They think that I'm his 'miracle' whatever that means. One day, he comes in. It's been a while now, and he has a schedule window that he comes at.

"Hey Lynn, it's been two months now since you came in." He sets his backpack down. "My day at school was good." He sits in the chair beside me. "Your teachers are still asking me for updates in your condition." His hand slips into mine. "I really hope you wake up soon, and so does Zeke. I've been learning sign language with him, so I can understand some of what he's saying. Some of my friends are coming in, so it might be louder than usual, is that okay?" He asks, squeezing my hand. I try desperately to do anything, to breathe deeper, to cough, something to let him know that I'm okay. I feel something on my hand, something wet and warm. Then his head is on my chest, I can feel his body move with his sobs. He's never cried, never since he met me, which was about fifteen minutes, but he seemed strong. Now... Now he's just snapped, finally letting his true emotions through. His hand is still in mine, and he eventually calms down, but it hurts to know that he feels so sad for me. His head leaves my chest.

"I'm sorry Lynn, for everything. I know I'm always here, and fuck, you probably hate me. I should have fucking investigated when I heard you. My dad was a fucked up asswipe, he hurt me and my brother. He couldn't just stop there though, he raped my brother. Then I went to the police, I should have gone before then. My brother still has nightmares about it. He's in college for fucks sake, and it's my goddamn fault. I'm sorry I ruined your life. I'll leave now." He says, and I feel his hand start to slip from my own, and I grab onto him, squeezing his hand. The beeping increases, and I hear his shocked intake of breath. He comes back towards me.

"Lynn, can you hear me?" He says, still in shock. I squeeze his hand harder, then let up, letting him know. I hear thundering footsteps and Karkat's hand is ripped from mine.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?"he yells, and I feel a hand on mine, but it isn't Karkats.

"We have to move her so we can monitor her better since she is responding." I hear a clam doctor explain. Karkat sighs.

"Okay, sorry for reacting so harshly." He says.

"Follow us and you can continue to spend time with her." The doctor says. "We will need to set her up first."

"Alright, let me grab my backpack." Karkat says, and I hear him grab it. Then the bed starts to move, I guess. The doctor talks lightly with Karkat about school and his friends. Then he asks how we met.

"Ummm, actually I met her the day she was brought in." He replies, and I can hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Oh, are you new to the town?" The doctor asks him.

"Pretty new, yeah."

"Why'd you move?"

"Change of pace, and to get closer to my brother."

"He goes to college here?"

"Yeah, at Skaia Uni."

"My elder son attends Uni. My younger son is in your school."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Geminos." That's a funny name.

"Oh, G? He's got a good voice."

"Yeah, his art is amazing too." Then there's silence, and a door opens.

"Here's her new room. Give us a minute to prep her in the room, then we'll let you in." The doctor says.

"Okay." The door shuts. I feel really tired.

"I'm gonna shine a light into your eye, okay. Then I want you to try opening them on your own. He pulls my eyes open, letting in harsh light. He closes them, or at least they close themselves.

"Try opening them." He says softly. I try, and my left one opens, but the right one is only about halfway.

"Good. We'll work on this more later, I'm letting Karkat back in." He says, and I turn my head a little, towards the door. The door opens and Karkat comes in quickly.

"She can move her head and open her eyes, but you have to remember that she hasn't moved at all in two months, so she probably won't move too much and she will tire easily." The doctor tells Karkat. He nods. The doctor looks at me as he opens the door, then he leaves.

"Lynn..." He says and stops.

"Kar...kat..." I say slowly, but cough. My voice sounds really weird. I guess that's what you get for not doing anything for two months. He grabs my hand and I squeeze back.

"I'm...I'm so glad you're awake." He says after a minute or two. I squeeze harder, and I feel something that isn't a vein, but more like a plastic tube, under his skin.

"Karkat?" I say questionably, and he looks at me. His eyes are a deep brown, but that's the contacts. I see a peek of red from around the edges of them.

"Contacts?" I question.

"Shit, did I forget them?!" He says in surprise, grabbing out a small foldable mirror out of his pocket, checking his eyes. After he makes sure that they actually are there and in place, he puts it away.

"How did you know? They're on right." He asks.

"Red." I say, and start coughing again. He curses lowly and stands again, still holding onto my hand and pulls me up slightly. He moves the bed so it holds me in a half laying, half sitting position. As he sits I see the top of his head. The roots of his hair are white.

"Your hair's white." I state. He looks at me with hidden red eyes. I connect two and two.

"You're albino aren't you?" I ask. He looks away from me. "It's not something to be ashamed of. You should be proud." I say, but the door opens.

"Eve!" I hear someone that I never dreamed of hearing again.

"Alex?"

**I'm not gonna ask for much, but can I have one something? Review, fav, follow, heck a message would do! Please? R R and R. **

**EP out**


End file.
